2K19 Match 9
NoDQ CAW 2K19 Match 9 is the ninth and final episode of Season 10 of NoDQ CAW as well as the two-hundred-and-thirty-fourth episode overall. It is a No Holds Barred Match between Walter White and Clean for the NoDQ CAW Championship. Match Mr. Clean gives Walter White a vertical suplex then ascends the turnbuckle to attempt a missile dropkick but White evades the attack. White strikes Mr. Clean then throws him over the ropes before spearing him off the apron to the ringside area. White leaves the ring and picks up the steel steps to hit Mr. Clean in the head with them. Mr. Clean fights back by throwing White into the barricade before giving him a DDT on the entrance ramp. Mr. Clean throws White back into the ring and follows him before unleashing a forearm to White for a 1-count. Mr. Clean sets White up on the top turnbuckle then gives him a super arm drag for another 1-count. Mr. Clean gives White a knee drop then follows up with a Clean Sweep. Mr. Clean drags White into the corner for a Cleaning Press but White blocks it by getting his knees up. The two men stand and stare one another down. White clotheslines Mr. Clean out of the ring then Irish whips him into the barricade before dropping him face first onto it. White gives Mr. Clean a headlock smash then throws him into the apron then back into the ring. White attempts a flying elbow drop but Mr. Clean evades it and hits a Clean Sweep for a 2-count. Mr. Clean gets a steel chair from under the ring and swings at White but White evades the attack and knocks the chair out of Mr. Clean’s hands. White gives Mr. Clean a Russian leg sweep the hits Mr. Clean repeatedly with the chair. White sets Mr. Clean up in the corner to give him the Trust Fall Elbow Drop for a 1-count. Mr. Clean gets to his feet but stands backwards into a Felina from White. Mr. Clean struggles but manages to break the hold. Mr. Clean gives White a Samoan drop then follows in with a flip attack from the top turnbuckle for a 2-count when Mr. Clean lifts White’s shoulder intentionally. Mr. Clean wedges the chair in the corner and tries to Irish whip White but White reverses it and again throws Mr. Clean over the ropes, spearing him to the floor again. White follows Mr. Clean out of the ring and gives him a Crack Rocker Dropper, bloodying Mr. Clean. White returns Mr. Clean to the ring for a 2-count. White punches the referee down and Mr. Clean capitalises with a floatover neckbreaker. Mr. Clean kicks White in the face then chokes him before stomping on him. Mr. Clea leaps from the second turnbuckle with a double knee drop but misses as White locks in the Felina again. Mr. Clean again struggles against the hold and manages to break it. Mr. Clean gives White a scoopslam then climbs to the top rope to hit a Cleaning Press, pinning White for a 2-count. Mr. Clean gives the referee a floatover DDT to take out his frustrations. Mr. Clean hits White but is given a backbreak in response before White hits a Trust Fall Elbow Drop for a 2-count. White climbs to the top turnbuckle to attempt a splash but Mr. Clean blocks the move by getting his knees up. Mr. Clean gives White a spinebuster then climbs the turnbuckle. Mr. Clean attempts an elbow drop but White dodges it and applies the Felina, forcing a submission from Mr. Clean, giving White the victory and making him the new NoDQ CAW Champion. Winner: Walter White }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Category:Season 10 Category:NoDQ CAW Championship Matches